


Defect

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, translation of necessary context linked in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: “I started dating a boy from my class. Do you want to meet him?”





	Defect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references Shinya's relationship with his mom, so if you haven't read at least up to chapter 3 of Shinya's character story, I encourage you to do so [here](https://twitter.com/shibutanikaska/status/1054176418941358083) (but don't just stop at chapter 3 because it's all so beautiful and Oh So Painful.)
> 
> Also I swear Kasuka isn't in this fic. I can write a fic without Kasuka in it. ("MDR it's only 400 words" STILL.)

“A defect”

Shinya felt like his lungs had deflated when he heard the words; unable to breathe, his body still with shock.

She hadn't even answered the question.  
_“I started dating a boy from my class. Do you want to meet him?”_

“Is that all? You know I don't have time for trivial matters.”

“... No, that was it. Good night, Doctor.”

The woman on the other end of the line hung up as curt and unaffectionately as she'd spoken, and in the following silence, Shinya felt all the emotions he hadn't let himself feel in her presence rise to the surface, tears starting to sting his eyes.

He knew she'd say no. Honestly, he'd wanted her to.  
And yet, there was some part of his mind that'd hoped that when she heard her son was dating, she'd realize he was a human being; a person with a real, beating heart. A child in love.  
He wondered if the ‘defect’ was that he was dating a boy, or that he'd fallen in love at all.

 

“How did it go?”

Shigure turned to face Shinya as he walked defeatedly back down the stairs, his smile warm but careful. Shinya didn't answer him, didn't stop walking even when they were face to face, instead walking straight into him and pulling him into a hug.

“... No good, then?”

Shigure's arms found his back, Shinya letting out a sigh as he sunk into the familiar comfort of his hold.

Shigure felt like what Shinya imagined family felt like: welcoming, warm, familiar. He was what made it possible for Shinya to come home after seeing the families at work, scared and concerned for their loved ones, crying tears of relief and gratitude when the operation went well. For the first time, he could relate to them - there was no bitter-sweet envy, just understanding.  
He'd wanted to imagine that the three of them could be a real family: him, his mother, and Shigure.  
It was a stupid, hopeless idea.

“Shigure?”

“Yes, Shinya?”

“... Thank you.”

Shigure laughed, softly, sweetly in his ear.

“Whatever for?”

“... Because… I love who I am when I'm with you.”

Shigure let out a soft, thoughtful hum, and then his arms squeezed him tighter.

“I'm glad. I love you too, Shinya. So, so much.”

Shinya smiled, hearing the words left unsaid: _even if she doesn't_.

That was enough.  
That was more than enough.


End file.
